Drop Pop Candy
by Park Hyesung - Akuro Yukou
Summary: Kim Yesung menggaruk kepalanya gugup. "Begini, aku suka padamu." /"Terus?" / "Hng, nggak apa-apa sih." / "Oh." Tanggap Ryeowook melangkah pergi. / YeWook Yaoi! Kuudere!Wook / #HappyYeWookDay / RnR please? :3


Matahari lagi-lagi dengan setia menghujani SM Highschool. Bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak tadi dan dengan menggunakan kesempatan emas ini, Yesung menyeret—ralat, memohon agar Ryeowook pergi ke halaman belakang sebentar.

"Buruan. Aku mau pulang." Ryeowook melirik jam tangannya gelisah, takut membuat kedua temannya menunggu di gerbang.

Kim Yesung menggaruk kepalanya gugup. "Begini, aku suka padamu."

"Terus?"

"Hng, nggak apa-apa sih."

"Oh," Tanggap Ryeowook melangkah pergi.

"_Ya_, jangan besar kepala ya! Aku kalah main ToD!"

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

.

.

.

**Drop Pop Candy © Park Hyesung**

**Artist characters is not mine but OC and this story is mine**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung tidak tahu ini dimulai darimana. Yang pasti, sewaktu kali pertama bertatap muka dengan Ryeowook, dia sudah tergila-gila.

Baginya, Kim Ryeowook tidak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Dia mungil, kurus layaknya perempuan, suara tenor yang melengking, surai cokelat dan maniknya semanis karamel. Benar-benar sempurna.

Tapi tak semudah itu ia di dapatkan. Walau wajahnya manis bak permen kapas dan imut seperti boneka—dia galak bagaikan anjing chihuahua. Berlebihan? Kurasa tidak.

Contoh kecilnya, dipermainan yang lagi populer akhir-akhir ini, ToD. Saat ada dare yang berisi 'Coba rangkul Ryeowook' atau 'Coba pegang tangan Ryeowook sedetik', dipastikan orang yang melaksanakan atau yang memberikan tantangan bakal habis dicubit.

Beberapa _namja_ yang mengincarnya kadang iri dengan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin, sahabat Ryeowook sejak SD—yah, tidak benar-benar dekat sejak SD sih, mereka selalu sekelas tapi tidak pernah dekat sebelum dua tahun kemarin.

Lalu, kenapa semuanya iri? Alasannya pun simple. Cuma Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang bisa dekat-dekat dengannya, membuatnya tersenyum, bahkan tertawa lebar.

Kim Yesung menghela napas, hari inipun, berjalan lagi.

"Yesung, awas!"

Bruk! Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu menunduk, mengusap keningnya yang menubruk tiang sekolah.

"Aduh, memang enak sarapan tiang?" Tawa Sungmin menepuk-nepuk punggungnya mengejek.

Yesung cemberut, mengapit leher _namja_ itu dan mengacak surainya kesal. "Berisik! Aku sudah sarapan air tadi!"

"Begitu kok dibanggain?" Bahak Sungmin, memeluk perutnya erat.

Lee Sungmin, dia tak seangkuh dan sedingin Ryeowook. Dia _friendly_, saaangat _friendly, _sampai-sampai _yeoja_ pun betah di dekatnya.

Pada awalnya mereka tak saling mengenal. Ryeowook dkk merupakan siswa pindahan SMP lain, jadi saat masa orientasi, mereka baru saling bertatap muka.

Dan siapa disangka celetukan _kotor_ Sungmin di pembicaraan mesum antara Donghae dan Yesung mendekatkan mereka? Bahkan mereka kaget menyadari pernah bertemu beberapa kali di supermarket.

"Eh, aku ke kelas sebelah dulu ya. Mau ketemu Heechul. _Bye_." Sungmin melambai, melesat menuju pintu selanjutnya.

Yesung tak membalas, melenggang masuk ke kelas 2-5, kelas musik.

"Gimana? Gimana? Kau ditolak? Diterima?" Cerocos Donghae melihat teman sebangkunya menghempaskan diri.

"Aku berani taruhan kalau dia ditolak." Sahut Kyuhyun tanpa beraih dari PSP.

"_Ya_, aku diterima! Puas kau? Kau tadi bertaruhkan? Jadi pindah dari depanku, se-ka-rang." Usir Yesung.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Omong kosong. Aku berani taruhan PSPku boleh kau bawa pulang satu minggu _full_ jika benar kau belum memintanya menjadi pacarmu. Kau tidak punya keberanian, Yesung-_ah_."

"Berisik! Aku diterima! Kenapa kalian tidak percaya juga?" Yesung menidurjkan kepalanya di tas tas.

Donghae menarik PSPnya dari laci. "Habisnya, kau itu... Ehm, lupakan. Kasih bukti saja deh. Dia bilang apa sewaktu menerimamu?"

"Itu—"

"Hei, kau mata segaris!" Tahu-tahu, Ryeowook memukul mejanya. "Kau pikir aku tidak mendengarnya? Nggak usah bawa nama-nama orang deh! Nggak usah ngekhayal! Aku tidak suka kau, dan jangan mimpi mendapatkanku!"

Buru-buru, Sungmin yang baru menginjak lantai kelas langsung menenangkannya. "W-Wookie, tenanglah."

"Dih, siapa juga yang ngomongin situ? Kepedean deh." Sahut Yesung, sok sewot.

Ryeowook berdecak, balik ke tempat duduknya. Dia tak bisa bicara apa-apa. Dia cuma bisa menopang wajah datar andalannya dan mencoba melupakan pernyataan cinta nyasar _namja_ tengil semacam Yesung.

'Hahh... Aku tertipu.'

'Sial, salah lagi.'

.

.

.

"Ryeowook, pinjam _type-x_ dong."

Inilah sialnya duduk di samping Yesung. Minjam barang tanpa kenal situasi. Mata kim seonsaengnim memicing, mengira Yesung sedang meminta jawaban.

Pura-pura tak tahu, Ryeowook meletakkan benda yang diminta dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Wookie, _type-x_." Seolah heboh sendiri, Sungmin membongkar kotak pensil sahabatnya.

Ryeowook menoleh sejenak, "Di Yesung."

"_Ya, pabboya_!_ type-x_!" Panggil Sungmin setengah berbisik.

Tanpa peduli mengenai kaca jendela, Yesung melempar benda lonjong itu. _Namja_ gigi kelinci menangkapnya setengah mencibir, beranggapan kalau yang minta sahabatnya, Ryeowook, pasti dikasih baik-baik.

Tapi maklumi saja, namanya juga masa pendekatan. Nanti kalau ditolak juga bakal sinis-sinisan, ngata-ngatain. Biasalah, drama anak muda.

"Lima menit lagi." Ucap Kim _seongsaenim _dibalas erangan frustasi. "Kalau sudah selesai, kumpulkan. Setelah itu istirahat."

Ryeowook berdecak lagi, paling malas jika guru sudah ngomong begitu. Karena—

"Eh, Wookie. Nomor empat caranya bagaimana?"

—Karena dia bakal jadi kotak jawaban mendadak Yesung. Tidak heran sih, Ryeowook 'kan juara kelas.

"Tidak tahu." Ketus Ryeowook, hendak mengumpulkan kertas tugasnya.

Berpikir Yesung menyerah? Salah besar. Tangannya malah dicengkram, menahannya pergi lebih jauh.

"Wookie, _please_. Nomor terakhir nih." Ngemis Yesung putus asa.

"Bodoh amat." Ryeowook menyentak tangannya.

"Kasihan." Gelebg Donghae prihatin, menggeser kertas ulangannya pada Yesung. "Nih, buruan."

Yesung meliriknya sinis, menyalin secepat kilat. "Kampret, ngomong kek dari tadi."

"Aku aja nggak tahu benar apa nggak. Buruan, Kim _seonsaengnim_ lihat kesini."

"Yaelah, baru setengah nih."

"Sudah ah, aku duluan. Ntar nyusul ke kantin ya."

"Woi, Ikan teri!" Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Nomor limanya belum!"

"Aish, berisik!" Bentak Sungmin men_deathglare_ lalu berbisik cicit. "Nomor lima pakai rumus bola, _pabbo_!"

"Justru itu aku lupa caranya!"

"Makanya belajar," Sungmin menyelipkan kertas coretannya saat lewat. "Di sana ada rumusnya."

"Sip, _thanks_, Minnie!"

Yang punya nama panggilan susah payah menekan senyumnya di depan Kim _seongsaenim_. Saat bertemu dua temannya pun dia masih menyengir tak jelas.

"Dasar gila. Ngapain sih senyum-senyum terus?" Cetus Eunhyuk meneguk botol mineralnya.

Lengkungan bibir Sungmin makin lebar. "_Gwaenchana_. Nggak ada apa-apa kok."

"Nggak ada apa-apa? Kok aku malah curiga ya?"

"Hehehe."

Ryeowook menanggapinya dengan wajah datar. Menelusukkan tangan ke jaket tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu apa yang kini ia rasakan.

.

.

.

Tanggal 21 Juni, ulang tahun Kim Ryeowook.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Yesung melesat ke kelas sebelah. "Hei, kembar Kim, sini sebentar!"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kim Youngmin dan Kwangmin, menghampirinya. "_What, what_?"

"Ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Senin." Jawab mereka kompak.

Yesung menepuk jidat. "Bukan. Hari ini hari ulang tahun Wookie."

"Oh~ Terus?"

"Terus nabrak." Sinis Yesung, merogoh tasnya dalam-dalam. "Nih, kalian simpan. Pas istirahat tolong kasih ke Ryeowook."

Kwangmin tertegun. "Ogah. Kasih saja sendiri." Dan melempar balik kado berbungkus gambar jerapah itu.

"Yah, kok kalian gitu sih." Melas Yesung.

"_Hello_, Wookie siapanya kita? Teman doang. Nggak lebih dari menyapa. Jadi mending beri sendiri biar lebih berkesan."

"Youngminnie,"

"_Shut up. Don't call me like that._"

Yesung menghela napas. "Oke, dengar, kalian tahu dia membenciku. Bayangkan jika dia tahu aku yang kasih, apa nggak diterbangkan ke tong sampah?"

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Kwangmin menyambar kado itu. "Pergi sana. Aku mau belajar buat ujian bahasa."

"Kau nggak kan membuangnya 'kan?"

"Aku akan membuangnya. Membuangnya ke Ryeowook."

"_Seriously_? _Thanks_! Besok kutraktir deh!" Yesung menepuk bahu mereka, berlari menuju kelasnya. "Jangan bilang aku yang kasih ya!"

Kepala Youngmin geleng-geleng. "Dasar."

"Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan... Oh, sakitnya~ Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi dia terus memukulku~ Oh, _eottheoke_~ Oh, _eottheoke_~" Nyanyi Kwangmin iseng.

"Sst, jangan keras-keras. Nanti lagunya jadi _mainstream_."

.

.

.

Bel istirahat kedua berdering. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu, Sungmin bergegas ke kantin.

"Minnie!"

_Namja_ Lee itu berhenti sejenak. "Oh, Kembar Kim. _Waeyo_?"

Youngmin celingak-celinguk. "Wookie mana? Tumben nggak bareng."

"Di kelas. Nemenin Eunhyuk. Katanya males gerak.

"Oh gitu. Ya sudah. Duluan ya." Kwangmin melewatinya secepat kilat, menyembunyikan kado di balik jaket.

Sungmin mengeryit bingung, namun tetap mengangguk. "Oke, sampai nanti."

Youngmin menyusul adiknya. Sepuluh langkah masuk kelas, mereka sudah menerima teriakan rusuh Yesung.

"Hoi, kembar mata belo!"

Youngmin menggeplak namja itu dan beralih pada Ryeowook. "Oh ya, Wookie. Hari ini kau ulang tahun 'kan?"

_Namja_ yang mempunyai sifat dingin itu mengangguk.

"Ini dari Changmin _hyung_." Kwangmin menyodorkan bingkisan. "Katanya sebagai tanda terima kasih karena udahi minjemin buku."

"Changmin _hyung_?" Ryeowook menatapnya curiga. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana kakak si kembar bisa tahu hari ulang tahunnya. "_Mian_, tapi aku tidak mau."

"Ei, jangan begitu. Ambillah."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah, Wookie. Terima saja. Nanti kami dimarahin."

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah, kau 'kan juga sudah baik pada kami."

Rayu merayu itu terus berlanjut hingga sepuluh kali. Dengan terpaksa, Ryeowook menerimanya. Tersenyum terima kasih dan membiarkan si kembar sibuk sendiri dengan kata-kata Yesung.

Eunhyuk mencondongkan tubuh, berbisik. "Hei, bukannya aneh?"

"Kau juga merasakannya? Aku rasa Yesung yang memberikan ini. Kau nggak lihat dia nyengir terus daritadi? Pasti ada apa-apanya nih."

"Eh, apaan ini?" Sungmin yang baru nimbrung langsung meraih benda Kuning kecokelatan di atas meja. "Kado? Dari siapa?"

"S kembar." Balas Yesung yang kebetulan dengar.

Sungmin ber"oh" ria, duduk di tempatnya. "Kalian lagi bahas apa?"

"Aku rasa kadonya dari Yesung." Bisik Eunhyuk.

"Masa sih?" Sungmin memasang _earphone_ ke telinganya.

"_Ne_. Daritadi dia nyengir terus. Aneh 'kan?" Timpal Ryeowook dengan wajah _super_ yakin.

"Bukannya dia memang begitu?" Sahut Sungmin malas, fokus pada ponsel.

Eunhyuk menautkan alis heran. Tidak pernah melihat _namja_ itu se_badmood_ ini sebelumnya. Perasaan, tadi masih baik-baik saja deh.

"Tapi aku yakin, Minnie." Ryeowook memajukan tubuh.

"Oke, oke, aku akan menanyakannya." Sungmin bangkit dari kejengahannya dan mendekati Yesung. "Cepat keluar, aku mau bicara."

Kalau bisa Yesung ingin menolak. Tapi karena Sungmin mengulang katanya sampai dua kali dengan wajah jutek _plus_ menekan, terpaksalah ia mengikuti langkah _namja_ itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau 'kan yang kasih kado itu?" Tanya Sungmin _to the point_.

Yesung mengeryit, memainkan peran anak polos. "Nggak kok. Si kembar yang kasih."

"Aku yakin kau yang kasih."

"Bukan, si kembar yang kasih."

"Serius, Yesung-_ah_. Jangan main-main denganku."

"Aku dua kali lebih serius. Bukan aku yang memberinya, si kembar yang memberinya." Uar Yesung penuh penekanan.

Sungmin menghela napas berat, "Sudahlah, balik ke asalmu sana."

Yesung mengangkat pundak ta k mengerti. Masuk berbaur bersama teman-temannya lagi.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Eunhyuk sekembalinya _namja_ Lee ke kursi.

"Dia nggak mau ngaku. Sempet nyengir juga. Huft, dia kira aku nggak lihat apa." Sungmin beralih ke depan, keluar dari pembicaraan dengan fokus pada buku novel.

Ryeowook menatap si _fashionista_ kelas. "Kurasa dia _badmood_."

"Mungkin." Eunhyuk bergidik. "Lalu mau diapain kadonya?"

"Simpan?" Ryeowook menghisap bibirnya sebentar."Entahlah, tergantung apa yang di dalamnya."

"Yaudah nanti malam chat ya?"

.

.

.

Ryeowook jatuh berbaring di atas kasur. Sembari mengeringkan rambut seusai mandi, ia menyentuh ponsekbya, mengecek aplikasi Line, dan wajahnya makin datar kala melihat 100 notifikasi pesan.

Malas baca satu-satu, ia menulis 'Aku disini' ketika namanya disinggung.

**Hyukkie**

**Lama amat munculnya. Kan udah janjian tadi siang -.-**

**Me**

**Habis mandi -v**

**Minnie**

**Mandi jam tujuh? Heol -_-**

**Me**

**ㅋㅋㅋ****Aku tidur siang dulu soalnya**

**Minnie**

**PANTESAN**

**Eh, ngomong-ngomong, isi kadonya apaan?**

Ryeowook sontak berdiri. Membalas 'Oh ya, lupa. Tunggu kubuka dulu' sebelum mengobrak-abrik tas di bawah kaki meja.

Segera, setelah mengeluarkannya, ia lepaskan satu persatu perekatnya. Kebiasaan alami, jadi nanti nggak gitu repot kalau mau dibereskan.

Ryeowook termangu melihat isinya. Lantas mengetik _speechless_, 'Dia memberiku panda'.

**Hyukkie**

**Panda? Kok bisa?**

**Minnie**

**Katanya suka, kok malah dikasih panda -_- Mabuk kura-kura kali dia**

**Me**

**Entahlah. Eh, aku pergi makan dulu ya.**

Sehabis itu, Ryeowook melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur. Dan mengendus sesuatu yang menguar dari sela bulu. Cokelat... Matanya terpejam, memeluknya semakin kencang.

Jujur saja, dia tak suka barang semacam ini.

Terlalu norak. Apalagi kalau bukan bentuk jerapah atau beruang. Sama sekali tak lucu.

Namun entah mengapa, ia ingin tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Hari kesekian di musim gugur, Ryeoeook melihat sahabatnya datang dengan suasana hati cerah—seperti biasanya.

"Eh, eh, besok ulang tahun Yesung 'kan?" Ujar Sungmin memasuki tempat duduknya.

Lee Donghae menegakkan badan. "Eeeeh? Besok?! Memangnya sudah mau tanggal 24? Eh, benar. Kok aku bisa lupa?"

"Alah, lebay." Kyuhyun menggeplak kepalanya. "Palingan nanti mau malakin dia doang."

"Hehehe, tahu saja."

"Terus gimana? Kalian mau kasih apa?" Tanya Sungmin berbinar.

"Kasih apa? Ya ampun, Minnie, kita bukan anak kecil lagi. Ngapain juga kasih hadiah." Ledek Kyuhyun, duduk di kursi depannya.

Donghae menjentikkan jarinya setuju. "Adanya juga dia yang ngajak kita makan-makan. Kan dia yang ulang tahun."

"Sejak kapan budaya memberi hadiah bergeser ke makan-makan?" Sungmin mencibir. Lambat laun pembicaraan itu mulai bergeser ke hal lain.

Ryeowook menopang wajahnya tak nyaman. Tentu saja ini bukan karena dia dicuekin, tapi ini karena Yesung.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya memberontak, pikiran tentng 'ulang tahun Yesung' terus mengacaukan konsentrasinya seharian ini.

Kenapa ya? Kenapa dia merasa takut begini? Lalu, kenapa dia merasa wajib memberinya hadiah? Yesung 'kan orang yang dibencinya!

'Aish! Apa yang terjadi padaku?!'

.

.

.

"Begini saja, gimana kalau kita berikan panda itu sebagai hadiah?"

"Eh?" Ryeowook terkesiap, mendongak. "Kalian bicara apa?"

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin saling melirik sekilas. "Kau tidak dengar? Astaga, Wookie. Kau daritadi melamun terus lho. Kau tahu sekarang jam apa?"

"Jam... Apa?"

Sungmin menepuk jidat. "Jam istirahat, _pabboya_. Rohmu kemana saja seharian ini? Jangan bilang kau juga tidak sadar kita di kantin sekarang."

Ryeowook menggumamkan maaf dan menyesap jusnya.

"Oke, lupakan. Sampai di mana tadi?"

"Memberikan panda itu sebagai hadiah."

"Nah, itu! Bagaimana? Ini kesempatan bagus lho buat nunjukin seberapa besar kau membencinya."

"Aku sih setuju. Nanti kita bungkus pakai kertas koran, biar lebih spesial kkk~" Timpal Eunhyuk melahap nasinya.

"Engg, Tapi apa nggak keterlaluan? Ujung-ujungnya aku kelihatan seperti nggak menghargai barang orang dong?"

"_Gwaenchana_." Sungmin merangkulnya. "Bilang saja aku yang kasih. Oh, biar tambah seru pakai surat juga. Nanti aku tulis. Isinya, 'Terima kasih, tapi berhentilah mengejarku, kura-kura jelek'."

Eunhyuk memberikan jempolnya, keduanya tertawa dan Ryeowook cuma bungkam.

Sejujurnya ide ini begitu menggoda. Supaya Yesung tahu rasa lalu menjauhinya. Tapi kalau teribgat benda hitam-putih itu selalu menjadi gulingnya setiap malam—

"Hei, lagi ngomongin apaan?" Panjang umur, yang dibahas sejak tadi muncul. Langsung nyerobot duduk di samping Sungmin.

Masih setengah cekikikkan, Lee Sungmin menjawab, "Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?"

Mimik Yesung berubah masam. "Ah, nggak seru nih. Hae, nitip ramyun!" Teriaknya pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang mengantri.

"_Ya_, ngapain kau duduk di sini? Pergi sana, mengganggu pemandangan saja." Usir Ryeowook mendadak tidak senang.

"Lha? Memangnya dosa duduk di sini? Toh aku duduk di samping Sungmin."

"Tapi kau berhadapan denganku. Sudah pergi sana!"

"Cih, yasudah. Aku duluan ya." Yesung menepuk punggung Sungmin. "_Ne_~ Jangan lupa traktir aku ramyun."

"Dasar perut karet." Decak Yesung setemgah tersenyum.

"Mereka bilang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Sepertinya benar. Salah satu dari mereka mau memberiku kafo besok."

"Ei~ Cengiranmu menunjukkan banget kau berharap Ryeowook yang ngasih."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku lebih berharap Sungmin yang kasih. Kau lupa Ryeowook membenciku?"

Lee Donghae memasang senyum jahil. "Ah, susahnya ngomong sama orang naif."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ryeowook segera mengunci diri di kamarnya. Berganti pakaian dan menolak ajakan makan siang tiga kakaknya yang lain.

"Aku mau tidur siang!" Serunya keempat kali ketika sang Umma membujuknya.

Bohong sekali kalau dia bilang nau tidur. Itu cuma dalih agar dia bisa berduaan dengan boneka pemberian Yesung.

"Kasih nggak ya?" Meski sudah berguling berulang kali, tetap saja pertanyaan resab itu yang terlontar.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa harus bimbang. Jelas-jelas dia membenci Yesung. Dia usil, naif, keras kepala dan berisik. Jadi kenapa dia harus seberat ini melepaskan barang pemberiannya?

.

.

.

Tanggal 24 Agustus, Ulang tahun Yesung.

Sungmin melambai sapa saat memasuki kelas. "Eh, kau bawa bonekanya?"

Ryeowook menggeleng polos. Sungmin mendesah. "Padahal aku sudah siap."

"_Mianhae_."

Sungmin tersenyum. "_Gwaenchana_. Salah kami juga sih menyuruhmu membungkusnya juga. Kerjaamu 'kan tidur terus."

Ryeowook mengembungkan pipi.

"Tapi sia-sia deh rencananya." Sela Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Tidak juga. Aku mau memberinya kado sepulang sekolah." Sungmin menunjukkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Bingkisan kecil seukuran kotak makan yang agak menggelembung mengerutkan kening Ryeoeook.

"Itu... Apa?"

"Kamera ya? Kelihatan ada bulatan lensanya tuh."

"Eunhyuk hebat." Sungmin memeluk ranselnya. "Doain semoga perasaanku diterima ya."

"Diterima?" Ulang Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook serempak.

"Lho? Kalian nggak tahu?" Kyuhyun ikut nimbrung, menaruh kepalanya diatas meja Sungmin. Lagi. "Dia 'kan suka sama Yesung."

"Oh," Tanggap mereka pendek. Namun beberapa detik kemudian—"EEEH?!"—Kedua _namja_ itu memekik.

Diujung lain, Donghae berteriak bersama teman yang lainnya. "Hoi, berisik! Pelanin suaranya sedikit!"

"Kapan, kapan? Sejak kapan? Kok aku tidak diberitahu?" Tanya beruntun Eunhyuk, mengabaikan peringatan Donghae.

"Dasar tidak peka." Pada akhirnya, Donghae yang tertarik jadi ikut ninbrung di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menekan rona pipinya. "Apa sekelihatan itu?"

"Ngfk juga. Sifatmu yang dekat sama siapapun menutupinya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Terus kalian tahu darimana?!"

Donghae tampak berpikir. "Bukannya kau sudah menyatakannya waktu itu?"

"Waktu itu?"

"Iya, waktu itu. Kami kira kau ditolak Yesung pas hari ulang tahun Ryeowook. Soalnya pas balik, wajahmu jutek banget."

"T-Tunggu dulu, apa Yesung tahu soal ini?"

"Entahlah, saat kuledek kau ditolak dia, dia langsung marah dan menantangku dengan mata sipitnya."

"Oh~" Tanggap Sungmin pendek, lega.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku mendukungmu! Bukannya arti marahnya itu berarti dia suka padamu?"

"Benar juga. _Ya_, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau memang pintar menghibur orang. Jadilah konsultan saat lulus nanti."

Kim Ryeowook mencengkram dadanya diam-diam. Jantungnya berdenyut-denyut dan ia merasa sesak.

Apa ini? Apa ini tandanya dia suka dengan Yesung?

.

.

.

"Wookie, _gwaenchanayo_?"

Ryeowook tersentak. "_Anio, nan gwaenchana_."

"Mukamu makin tambah datar. Yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"_Anio. Nan gwaenchana_." Tekannya, menggoyangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Wookie, kau tahu, aku bisa jadi tempat curhatmu."

"Hm," Gumam Ryeowook kasar. Menandakan dia tak mau diganggu.

Eunhyuk mengikuti alurnya. Berjalan tanpa bicara disisa perjalanan pulang. "Hm... Kira-kira Sungmin diterima tidak ya?" Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

"_Ne_, Hyukkie," Ryeowook tiba-tiba berhenti. "Baju olahragaku ketinggalan. Aku kembali dulu ya."

"Eh, tung—" Sayangnya uluran itu tak tercapai.

Ryeowook tahu ini aneh. Dia terkenal sebagai pengingat yang baik, bahkan pelajaran kelas SD masih bisa ia jelaskan dengan mulus. Tapi apa pedulinya?

Yah, dia peduli dengan pernyataan cinta itu!

Jantungnya berdebar keras. Sekuat tenaga berlari tanpa henti menuju sekolah. Menyusuri halaman maupun koridor setelah tak menemukan siapapun di sana.

Ryeowook tersegal, hampir kolap ditempat saking lelahnya. Tujuh tempat telah ia datangi tapi kenapa tidak ketemu juga? Sebenarnya, di mana Sungmin menyatakan cintanya?!

"Ryeowook?"

Sebuah tepukan dibahu meloncatkannya. "Yesung?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Tumben masih belum pulang."

"Sungmin di mana?" Serobot Ryeowook.

"Di atap. Ngomong-ngomong kau pucat sekali. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sang _namja_ manis menepis tangan mungil yang hendak menyentuh pipinya. "Katakan."

"Katakan apa?" Yesung mengeryit.

"Katakan apa jawabanmu padanya."

Yesung menjilat bibir bawah sekilas. "Oh, maksudmu Sungmin. Aku menerimanya."

Jantung Ryeowook serasa berhenti berdetak. "Benarkah?"

Yesung mengangguk dengan tampang polos.

"Syukurlah." Ryeowook tersenyum, helaan napas lega keluar dari mulutnya. Berbalik melintasi koridor dengan langkah gontai.

Yesung memiringkan kepala tak mengerti. Diam saja mengikuti pujaan hatinya itu.

"Astaga, awas!" Yesung menariknya dari tubrukan dinding. Alhasil Ryeowook terjungkal dalam pelukannya.

"_Aigoo_, kau baik-baik saja? Mau kuantar pulang?" Tanyanya perhatian, mengecek subu tubuhnya.

"Menjauhlah. Nanti Sungmin bisa salah paham." Ryeowook mendorongnya getir.

"Tenang saja. Dia tak mungkin cemburu. Dia mengerti hubungan kita. Kucing dan tikus. Tak pernah bisa akur."

Ryeowook merasa dihinakan kala Yesung tertawa. Dia dibodohi berulang kali dan dia muak menyembunyikan ini. Sepasang iris karamel itu menghadap penuh emosi sepasang obsidian.

"Kau jahat! Setelah membuatku suka padamu, kau mau meninggalkanku? Aku menyesal memberimu kesempatan! Asal kau tahu ya Sungmin menyuruhku mengembalikan panda itu padamu tapi aku tak mau!"

"Ryeo—"

"Berisik! Aku membencimu! Jangan coba dekati aku lagi! Mau sebagai teman kek, sebagai musuk kek! Pokoknya jangan pernah! Dasar tidak berguna! Keparat! Mati saja ka—"

Ucapannya terpotong tatkala bibir itu mengecupnya. Maniknya melebar, Yesung semakin membuatnya tak berkutik dalam jeratan tangan di kedua sisi.

Karena tak ada reaksi penolakan, perlahan Yesung menggerakkan kepalanya. Menghisap kedua bibir itu hati-hati—ini kali pertamanya melakukan ciuman.

First kiss, lucu sekali belum merasakannya sampai SMA ini. Tapi impiannya merasakan First Kiss dan French Kiss sekaligus dengan Ryeowook tercapai juga.

Ryeowook tak berbuat apa-apa. Memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sesuai atas perintah otaknya. Namun sesuatu yang basah dan lunak menjilat garis bibirnya. Menelusuk masuk dengan sedikit paksa.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya melemas, lalu melingkar pada leher jenjang Yesung saat diberi kelonggaran.

Senyum terukir di bibir pemuda tampan. Erangan Ryeowook menjadi celah empuk untuk memasukkan lidah.

Ryeowook tersedak beberapa kali. Permainan kasar Yesung tidak mengijinkannya menegak saliva mereka sedikitpun dengan tenang.

Meski begitu, sesuatu menggelitik perutnya. Membuncah hingga ke organ pompa darahnya dan berakhir menjadi air mata.

"Jangan menangis." Yesung membelainya, mengecupnya dua kali sebelum menambahkan, "Aku tidak suka melihatnya."

"Apa hakmu? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku." Jawab Ryeowook ketus, berusaha tak terdengar gemetar.

"Dulu. Tapi mulai sekarang, aku pacarmu." Ryeowook terpaksa mendongak lagi ketika bibir itu menyambarnya.

Pasukan oksigen berhasil melepaskan ciuman mereka. Seakan tak puas, Yesung turun mengecupi pipinya, berbisik, "Jangan khawatir. Aku selalu menyukaimu. Tidak mungkin aku menerima Sungmin sementara kau masih di dalam hatiku."

Dengan wajah datar permanent, Ryeowook menjawab getir, "Yang tadi itu bohongan?"

"Terserah," Yesung mengangkat bahu, menjilat air mata Ryeowook. "Memang susah ngomong sama orang yang tidak peka."

Ryeowook merona tanpa sebab. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih kadonya."

Yesung terdiam sejenak, tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih kembali. Hadiahmu juga manis."

"_Heol_, aku tak percaya ini. Aku dapat video bagus."

Keduanya sontak menoleh, tercengang. "Sungmin!"

Lee Sungmin menggoyangkan kamera yang tak diterima Yesung, menjulurkan lidahnya pendek meledek.

"Angle-nya bagus juga. Lumayan buat koleksi pertama. Oh, aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Sampai jumpa~ Terima kasih untuk pertunjukkannya~"

"_Ya_, Lee Sungmin! Awas kau!"

Sambil tertawa, _namja_ bergigi kelinci berlari menghindari Yesung. Persetan dengan sakit hati paska ditolak, Sungmin lebih bahagia menjadi _fudanshi_ dadakan.

.

.

.

**The End**

Happy YeWook Anniversary~

Sesuai janji, aku bakal publish banyak FF berkaitan YeWook. Semoga ini berkenan *bow*

Dan sejujurnya 30% FF ini berisi kenyataan hidup Hye dan sisanya kutambahi fiksi x))

Last, mind to review? ^^


End file.
